The Business
by IShipItInHell
Summary: Sasuke is in serious need of fast cash. Inspired by a scene from Ellen Hopkins' TRICKS.


It's ten o'clock, right on the dot when I pull up in front of one of the many fancy hotels that line the Strip. It's lightly raining outside, a drizzle, but the air is still sticky and humid. I don't mind the sensation—I've gotten used to far worse since I started…this line of work. It's easy money, so I was in no position to be picky about where my next buck came from.

The valet takes my car and whisks it away to some unknown parking lot and I step up to the gilded sliding doors and they part for me, welcoming me to what waits inside on the fifth floor. The elevator smells like fancy wine and cleaning supplies, and for some reason it almost makes me gag. "You've got to get rid of that gag reflex." Kurenai, my employer of sorts, told me three months ago when shit hit the fan. "Customers don't like it." In a way she was right, but I'd had plenty of experiences with "customers" who didn't mind, liked it, even. Said it made me seem innocent. I learned early on that a lot of sick fucks get off on that—the innocence.

The elevator dings and I exit, moving down the hall towards room 537, all the while trying to numb myself to what's to come. Come. Not a good word choice, considering my situation.

I find the door and knock twice. Footsteps coming from inside. A pause. Probably looking through the peephole. Then the door knob turns and the door itself opens. The guy standing there is tall and his bare torso is riddled with thick cords of muscle that flex when he moves. His skin…am I seeing this right? Blue? Blue skin? What the fuck? I try not to look as disgusted as I feel, and I give him somewhat of a smile.

"Kisame, yeah?" I question and tilt my head back to look at his face. What—? His eyes are—like—beady and on his cheeks…gills? What the actual _fuck?_ Whatever, just be cool. It's obvious why this freak has to pay for it.

The dude grins down at me and I swear his teeth look like needles. "Yes, and you're Sasuke. Come inside." He holds the door open for me and I step inside. The room smells of sea salt and spicy body wash. Kisame closes and locks the door behind me and digs into his pocket to produce his bulging wallet. Bingo.

"One fifty?" He pulls out a wad of cash and I take it from him, count it to make sure it's all there. "I'll give you extra if I can go without a sleeve. I'm clean."

 _Hmph, sure you are._ "Nah, sorry. Put on a condom and I'll get to work."

Kisame doesn't look fazed, which is good because I'm really not in the mood for a fight. He undoes his belt and tosses it across the room and shucks off his pants. Wow. This guy must be a body builder, or something. His leg muscles are impeccable, beautiful, even with the odd skin tone. _Stop._ The hell is wrong with me? I pull out a condom from my pocket, check to make sure there's no holes it in before handing it to Kisame.

He shakes his head. Fuck. I tense. But he says, "Do it for me, little boy."

Oh. I pull my shirt over my head and kneel down in front of him and pull down his boxer briefs. Holy mother of—! His muscles aren't the only thing that's huge. I hesitate. "Shit, man, I don't know if I…"

Above me, Kisame chuckles. "What's wrong, kiddie? Never been fucked by a real man before?"

I mumble, "I guess not…" And roll the condom over his thick, pulsating shaft. Without warning, without mercy, Kisame surges his hips forward and he's in my mouth, thick and rigid and already down my throat. I gag.

"Poor little boy. My cock too big for you?" He all but coos down at me and I force myself to work my mouth and tongue around him, like I'm enjoying myself. Ugh, condom lube always tastes terrible. I apparently do something right, because Kisame lets out a surprised-sounding grunt from above.

"You're pretty good for a little boy." He tells me.

It's maybe a minute later when Kisame pulls himself from my throat, laughing lightly as he tilts my chin up to look at my face. I'm panting and drooling down my chin—dude almost fucking suffocated me with that horse dick of his.

"I want those pants off. Boxers, too." He orders, and I comply. He gives me a once over and pulls me towards him so I'm flush against his chest, against his cock. I force myself not to tense. "What a pretty little boy you are." Then he turns me around, presses his prominent erection against my lower back and starts feeling me up. His huge hands roam my torso and his fingers wander up to pinch my nipples. I gasp. _What the fuck?_

"Well, would you look at that," Kisame whispers against my ear and reaches down between my legs, grabs me. I hiss. "The little boy likes that, huh? Look how hard you are." His grip is sure and confident as he starts to jerk me off in long, slow strokes. Holy fuck. My body betrays me by hardening even more in his palm. None of the other guys have ever touched me like this. They usually have me blow them and then fuck me. This…this feels good. No! No, I'm not…I'm not gay!

But then his other hand reaches around to cup my balls and a garbled moan dribbles from my lips. "Mmm, I like how responsive you are. Sometimes the guys Kurenai sends my way are like wooden boards. Wonder what else makes you moan?" Fuck, I'm panting and quivering and he has to wrap his huge arm around me to keep me from falling to my knees. His palm is rough, callused against the sensitive skin of my shaft. Why does it feel so good?

Suddenly, Kisame steers me towards the bed and lays me on my back. His hand returns to my stiff erection and then he's on his knees between my legs. Funny, usually I'm the one on my knees. All of this is so odd to me, but he paid me, so I have to go through with it. Wait, what is he—? _Fuck!_

I grunt when his lips wrap around my cock and he engulfs me. I feel his tongue everywhere, up and down, left and right. He flicks the tip of it over the large, sensitive vein on the underside of my dick and, to my utter horror, my hips thrust up into his mouth. My head falls back when I feel myself rub against the roof of his mouth, and now I'm full-on moaning because Kisame is deepthroating me while his hand fondles my balls and _fuck I think I'm about to come._

He pulls away right before I blow and I'm shuddering with my need to get off. "Mm, you're a quick comer, huh kid?" Kisame snickers and soon I'm flipped over on my stomach with my hips up in the air. Kisame grabs a hold of my ass and spreads it. "My, my, what a cute asshole. Mind if I have a taste?" He doesn't wait for me to reply before I feel his mouth, _his tongue_ all over the puckered skin of my asshole.

"Ngh!" I grunt and then gasp when I feel Kisame slip his hand between my legs to jerk me off. Oh, dear God, it feels so good. I feel like I'll come soon, and then suddenly his tongue starts to prod, and part, and _oh!_ His tongue thrusts inside of me in the way he intends to do with his cock, and I'm panting and moaning like a bitch but I can't even stop myself.

Too soon, he pulls away and out of me, his hand disappearing from my aching manhood and I feel the blunt head of his cock nudge against the place where he tongue was only seconds ago. I tense, and he presses against me a little. "Still so tight, even after I tongue fucked you. I'm afraid this might hurt, kid."

And it does. Holy fucking shit, it feels like I'm being torn apart. I've been fucked by plenty of customers since I started selling myself, but none of them have ever been this gigantic. Was it even natural for a dude to be so hung? "Argh!" I scream. "It hurts! Stop, it hurts!"

"Don't worry kid, it'll get better, just wait." He tells me. His voice is breathy and I yelp when I feel him pulse inside me. Tears of pain and embarrassment trickle from my eyes and into the bleach white sheets of the hotel room bed, and I pray he doesn't last long because I can't take it. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!

And then he hits something inside of me and pain and pleasure start to flirt with one another. I let out a slutty-sounding moan and my cock, which was once shriveled with my pain, hardens almost instantly. What the hell just happened?

He bottoms out inside me, and his balls and mine touch and cling together with sweat. Kisame starts to rock within me, and he keeps rubbing against that place, over and over again without mercy. I cry out as all of that pain does a 180 and pleasure starts blinding me, burning me up from the inside.

"See? Told you it'd get better. Does this feel good?" He aims himself right at the spot that's making me drool with how good it feels and I choke on a moan. Why? Why does this feel so good? Nothing has ever felt this good!

But I'm not gay! How can this feel good? How can I like this? I must be even more fucked up than I thought, and I fight to hold back the moans and I try my best to stop the jumping of my cock, but I can't. Kisame is ramming into me now, panting and his fingers slide up my neck to tilt my head up and towards him. His lips come to my ear and he's licking and biting the shell and I feel two of his thick fingers slip inside my open mouth. On reflex, I close my lips around them, and he must like it because he grunts and increases the speed of his thrusts.

"Is the pretty little boy gonna come for me? It sure feels like he is." And again, his hand is wrapped around my dripping manhood and he uses all of the precum I'm spilling as lube as he jerks me off in time with his thrusts.

" _Oh my God!"_ I practically squeal around his fingers, and my hips move of their own accord. "I'm! I'm gonna…! Holy shit, I'm…!"

Kisame growls against the hot skin on my neck and keeps fucking me, keeps jerking me off with short, twisting motions and my whole body goes rigid against him as I scream into the mattress and empty myself all over his hand, all over the sheets.

Never in my life have I ever come this hard. It seems like the pleasure lasts so much longer than it usually does, and Kisame is milking me for everything I'm worth.

My vision goes white for a moment, and then I collapse on the bed as I feel Kisame pulse and gyrate inside of me. He must have come, too. Kisame's huge body lands next to me, and we both pant and I try to move my legs, but I can't feel them just yet.

Kisame gives me an extra fifty dollars before I leave. Says he likes me, and that I should visit him again sometime. I don't say anything and exit his room, all but running to the elevator. It's not until I'm inside my car, buckled up in the driver's seat that tears of confusion and disgust fall onto the steering wheel.


End file.
